The Simultaneous Gravidity
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Besties Amy and Penny are pregnant together.


**A/N: I received a prompt from Anonymous on tumblr requesting a story where besties Amy and Penny find out they're both pregnant. I hope you enjoy!**

Sheldon rearranged the veggie platter, cheese and crackers tray, and sparkling cider on the island for the fourth time.

"Sheldon, it's fine. We're hosting our friends not the queen."

"I want everything to be perfect."

Amy came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're making me more nervous than I already am."

He spun around to face her. "Why are you nervous? This is an exciting time for us."

"I'm worried about Leonard's and Penny's reactions to our news," she admitted. "They've been married almost three years and haven't welcomed any little ones, and we got pregnant on our honeymoon."

"But there's a difference. They've always said they aren't ready to be parents, and we needed to start right away to have enough time for a large family."

"We agreed to three," she reminded him.

"Three pregnancies. Fingers crossed we have twins or triplets."

She swatted him playfully just as a knock sounded on the door. "They're here." She straightened her skirt then took her new husband's hand.

"Hello, hello!" Raj greeted them, carrying a bottle of wine. Sheldon and Amy exchanged a look. It was a nice gesture, even though she couldn't drink and Sheldon preferred not to. The others could indulge if they wished.

Amy accepted the bottle graciously. "Thank you, Rajesh."

Sheldon plucked it from her hands. As he proceeded to rearrange the items on the island to make room for the new addition, Howard followed behind carrying Halley with a haggard-looking Bernadette in tow holding Michael's car seat and Stuart bringing up the rear with all the baby gear.

"Hey, guys!" Amy greeted them.

"Uh huh," the tiny blonde grunted, as she set the infant next to his sister then plopped onto the couch and sat back with her eyes closed.

Amy regarded Howard. "What's up with her?"

"Michael kept her up all night, then both kids screamed all the way here."

Amy peered down at the sleeping children. "Not these sweet little angels," she cooed.

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Don't let them fool you. They're little devils when they're awake."

"Your mommy's just saying that. You are the sweetest babies," Amy babbled.

"Wanna take them for a few days?" Bernadette proposed.

Amy looked expectantly at Sheldon, and Howard jumped in to save his friend from answering. "Bernie, you don't mean that."

Stuart carefully set the diaper bag and portable playpen near the bedroom and paused to catch his breath. "Mind if I take the kids to your room?"

"Not at all. Actually, if Howard and Bernadette don't mind, I can tuck them in while you all have a seat," Amy offered, noting that Howard didn't look much better than his wife.

The engineer didn't argue, so Amy happily moved the smaller carseat next to the bedroom door. She lifted Michael from his constraints and held him close, nuzzling his wispy hair. She could feel Sheldon watching her and peered over the baby's head to smile at him. He smiled back and approached the other carseat, removing Halley and holding her the way his wife was holding her sibling. Stuart skirted around them with the gear. The couple watched as he assembled the playpen then together they lay the children down.

"Aren't they adorable?" She murmured.

"Ours will be even more so," Sheldon replied, as he gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. They watched the little ones a few minutes before rejoining their friends in the living room to chat, while Raj wandered over to the island to check out the snacks.

"Wait!" Sheldon hollered. "Leonard and Penny aren't here yet."

Raj's stomach growled in protest. "I skipped dinner for this."

"I'm sorry, Raj. We can't start before the whole group is here." Sheldon consulted his watch. "We were supposed to begin ten minutes ago. Where are they?"

"Penny sounded distracted when I called her to confirm tonight's plans. I hope they didn't forget," Amy fretted.

"She looked almost scared at work today," Bernadette added.

Amy's eyes widened. "Scared?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It could just be the exhaustion messing with my brain."

"But it may not be. I'm going to check on her," Amy called over her shoulder as she strode across the hall.

xxx

Penny stared at the double pink bars on the plastic stick gripped between her thumb and index finger and slid down the wall onto the cold tile floor. "How did this happen?" Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before he had the chance. "Okay, I know _how_ it happened. You know what I mean."

He took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I know we didn't plan this, but I have to admit I'm excited."

Penny lowered her head to her hands. "Why did this happen now? Everything is going so well. That promotion was as good as mine, and now I can kiss that goodbye."

"You won't have to. You'll have eight months to wow them, and they'll be anticipating the day you return from maternity leave."

Penny rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "You really think so?"

"I do. You'll make a great PR rep and a wonderful mother." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Penny."

"I love you too."

They sat that way for several minutes before Leonard broke the silence. "We should get over to Sheldon and Amy's."

"Not yet. I still haven't processed what's happening to us."

"Penny, we both want kids but always come up with an excuse to hold off. There's always going to be a reason to wait because there is no perfect time."

"A year from now would have been better," she muttered.

"Maybe, maybe not. We've had almost three years together with just the two of us, so we're not rushing into it, and we're in a really good place now financially. We can do this."

She sighed. "I hope you're right. Honestly the idea of parenthood scares me."

"It's a little scary for me too, but it's a learning process for every parent. Besides, we have Howard and Bernadette to go to with questions. We're not alone." He stood and reached for her hand to pull her up.

She set the pregnancy test on the edge of sink, closed her eyes briefly, and decided to put it out of her mind temporarily "I still don't know why Sheldon and Amy insisted we all go over there tonight." A look of dread crossed her face. "You don't suppose Sheldon has organized their honeymoon pictures, and we'll have to sit through three hours of slides? We already had to listen to him jabber on and on about the train's class and why steam locomotives are the only way to travel. With pictures, it will be ten times worse."

"I'm not looking forward to another lecture either, but they're our friends and we should try to be excited for them."

"I'll try." Penny checked her reflection in the mirror and straightened her shirt. "Let's get this over with."

Hand in hand they walked to the door leading out of the apartment. Leonard opened it to reveal Amy standing on the other side with her hand poised to knock. "Sorry we're running late," he apologized.

"Everything okay?"

"Umm, yeah, fine," Penny mumbled.

"You look like you saw a ghost, and Bernadette said you looked scared at work. Did something happen? Don't tell me Paul got the promotion."

Penny tugged at the hem of her shirt. "They haven't announced it yet. We find out next week."

"Penny, try not to worry. I just know you did great in the interview. They'd be fools not to promote you."

Penny opened her mouth then quickly shut it. Amy tilted her head to assess her friend. Something was wrong, and she was determined to get the truth. "Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me."

"Ames, this is your night."

"That's sweet, but I don't want you to bottle up your emotions for me."

"We don't want to steal your thunder," Leonard cut in.

Amy frowned. "Steal my thunder? I just want my bestie to let out what's bothering her."

The couple looked at each other. Amy wasn't going to let this go. By unspoken agreement, they motioned her to come in and all took a seat on the couch.

"What's going on? You guys are scaring me. Is one of you dying?"

Leonard slung his arm over his wife's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Amy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. When the shock wore off, she jumped up and clapped. "I'm so excited for you guys! This is a double exciting day!"

Leonard furrowed his brow. "Double exciting?"

Amy licked her lips. "I'm pregnant too!" She shrieked.

Penny jumped up and hugged her friend. "Oh, Ames, I'm so happy for you! Was this why you invited us all over?"

Amy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! It's been so hard keeping the news to ourselves these last few days. Sheldon is thrilled!"

"Oh, Sweetie, that's wonderful."

Amy pulled out of her bestie's embrace and held her at arm's length. "Are you excited too?"

Penny gulped. "I don't know. We didn't plan this, so I don't feel ready."

Amy pulled her back into a hug. "I don't think anyone ever is. The good news is that we'll go through it all together. We're going to be moms together!" She squealed. "We'll have play dates... oh I just know our children will be the best of friends!"

The moment was interrupted by a familiar triple knock. "Amy, Leonard and Penny; Amy, Leonard and Penny; Amy, Leonard and Penny!"

Leonard skirted around the women who were still embracing and welcomed Sheldon into the room.

The taller man rushed to his wife's side. "What's going on? I heard shrieking. Amy, are you alright?"

She turned to him, eyes sparkling. "Everything is fine, better than fine."

Sheldon looked from her to Penny to Leonard who was grinning from ear to ear. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"We're all going to be parents together!" Amy blurted out then covered her mouth. "Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry I didn't let you tell him. I'm just so excited!"

Leonard clamped his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. This was supposed to be your night, so let's call it even."

Amy turned her attention back to her bestie. "If you feel comfortable doing it, I'd love for us all to tell the others together." She noted the blonde eyeing Sheldon warily. "If Sheldon's okay with it too, of course," she added.

Sheldon shrugged. "I'm okay with it if you're okay with it."

Leonard raised his eyebrows at his wife. "Penny?"

The blonde took a deep breath. "Okay."

Amy clapped her hands. "Excellent! Let's get the party started!" She grabbed her husband's hand and headed for the door.

"Hold on!" Penny called.

They turned around and regarded their friend. "If you'd rather wait, it's okay. I don't want to pressure you."

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just haven't congratulated the two of you properly." She opened her arms wide, and the brunette dragged Sheldon over with her. "Come on, Sheldon," Penny urged. "Group hug time."

The quartet entwined arms, and more words of congratulations were exchanged. It wouldn't be easy, but they were in this together.


End file.
